The artist and the fan
by jjaqui
Summary: the dream of every fan...meet her favorite artist in this case JUSTIN BIEBER


**El artista y su Fan**

Había una vez una joven llamada Joselyn que vivía en Londres, Inglaterra ella deseaba conocer a su artista favorito Justin Bieber. Un día Joselyn se entero que iba a ver un concurso para poder pasar todo el día con Justin. Ella se inscribió muchas veces con la esperanza de ganarse la cita con él. Así pasaron dos meses y nunca le dijeron si había ganado o no, Joselyn ya resignada de que había perdido, siguió llendo a la escuela, pero un día ella presintió que le iba a pasar algo bueno. Lo primero fue que su mamá le dijo que se iban a ir a Australia de vacaciones de verano, después mientras iba caminando hacia la escuela se encontró tirados €40. Llegó a la escuela y todo iba bien, los exámenes los aprobó con muy buenas calificaciones. A la salida Joselyn se sentía muy feliz y emocionada, corrió hasta su casa para contarle todo a su mamá cuando de pronto chocó con alguien y se le cayeron todos los libros y la mochila, el chavo con el que había chocado levantó los libros de Joselyn.

Joselyn un poco desorientada por el golpe solamente le dijo gracias y siguió caminando. Cuando llegó a su casa su mamá le preguntó como le había ido en la escuela, Joselyn le contó a su mamá, y también que había chocado con un chavo.

Durante esa noche Joselyn soñó que el chavo con el que había chocado era Justin Bieber a lo lejos escuchó su canción favorita "My favorite girl" era su alarma para despertarse, Joselyn no se quería levantar ella solo quería seguir soñando.

Al siguiente día a Joselyn se le había hecho tarde para llegar a la escuela y salió corriendo de su casa sin desayunar. Iba camino a la escuela cuando de pronto volvió a chocar con el mismos chavo de ayer pero esta vez fue más fuerte que hasta el chavo se pego con la pared de una casa y se desmayo. Joselyn solamente se callo con todas sus cosas y con unos cuantos golpes pero cuando se paro no podía creer con quien había chocado era el… su artista favorito Justin Bieber con el que había soñado la noche anterior.

-OH por dios!! Que hice (dijo Joselyn)

Joselyn trato de ayudarlo a parar pero el estaba muy desorientado y le pregunto que si lo podía ayudar en algo Justin le dijo:

Llévame a la esquina ahí me espera mi guardaespaldas

Si, si yo te auydo….. mm… perdón.. creo que ahora me odias verdad?

No, no fue tu culpa. Yo iba corriendo y pues chocamos, pero creo que tu también ibas corriendo verdad?

Si, es que se me hizo tarde para llegar a la escuela

AH… entonces creo que ya no te van a dejar entrar

Pues si creo que no, bueno… ese es tu guardaespaldas?

Hey!!! Joe!!! Ayudamee!!!

Oh! Que te paso Justin?

Choque con …. Cual es tu nombre?

AHH… AHHH… Jo… Joselyn!

Bueno choquee con Joselyn y ahora ahi que llevarla a su escula aver si la dejan entrar

Bueno en donde es?

No, no Justin Bieber!!!!!

Ohh..!!!!! me conoces!!??

Si!!!! Eres mi artista favoritoo!!... amo tus canciones

Wow choque con una Fan

Creo que si…. Oye ho yes tu cita con una Fan verdad??

Sii , participaste

Sii pero no gane y eso me pone triste.

Mm.. pero ya ganaste chocaste conmigo y 2 veces

Que!!??

Sii tu ayer chocaste conmigo, creo que se te ha hecho costumbre

OHHH.. NOO!! PERDON!!! PERDON!!!! YO NOO…

No tienes por que disculparte fue un axidente. Es masb te invito a mi concierto que daré hoy en la noche.

Enserio?

Si..

Joselyn y Justin siguieron platicando toda la tarde dentro del carro, depsues Justin la invito a comer, parecía que se llevaban muy bien el artista y su fan. Se llego la noche y Joselyn fue al concierto. Justin la invitó a subir al escenario ella no lo dejaba de ver con una dulce mirada. Justin frente a sus fans le dijo que si quería ser su novia Joselyn corrió a su lado abrazandolo. El empezó a cantar una de sus canciones "One Less Lonly girl ". Desde ese dia el artista con el que había soñado su fan siguieron juntos y se casaron.

QUEN DICE QUE LOS SUEÑOS NO SE HACEN REALIDAD?

FIN

Once upon a time one girl her name is Joselyn. living in London, Englan, She was wishing to know Justin Bieber. One day Joselyn I inform that he was going to see a contest to be able to happen the whole day with Justin. She register often with the hope


End file.
